Clover
Clover Fontaine is a Pokemon trainer from New Bark Town, Johto that travelled throughout her home region(and later, Kanto) collecting Gym Badges, training her Pokemon and running into Neo Team Rocket along the way. She started her Pokemon journey at age 15, when she received a Cyndaquil as her first Pokemon from Prof.Elm. After earning all 8 badges from the Johto region, she took on the Elite Four and Champion and won, earning the title of Pokemon League Champion. Shortly thereafter, she challenged and defeated all 8 gyms of the Kanto region also, and became the 2-time Pokemon League Champion. After such an onslaught of achievements, Quasar Academy's team invited Clover to attend the school and she accepted, becoming a popular member of the school and attracting a large amount of other students for it. After attending Quasar Academy for 4 years, she moved back to Johto to officially take over her earned position of Pokemon League Champion of Kanto and Johto. She is also a Breeder of starter Pokemon for Quasar Academy, breeding both Cyndaquil and Eevee for beginning trainers. She is well-known for her battle-style, described as lively, emotive and soulful, leading her to be labelled as "The Battler with a Soul of Silver" on occasion and in media in the Pokemon World. Clover is one of the Academy trainers known for being able to befriend and capture a legendary Pokemon; owning a Raikou. History Prior to starting her Pokemon journey, Clover had a normal life living with her mother and sister, Alice in their home in New Bark Town. Her father has never been mentioned, but he is presumed to either be on a Pokemon journey of his own, or divorced from Clover's mother. She had always had an interest in Pokemon battles, but had no opportunity to get a Pokemon herself. HeartGold & SoulSilver Clover's Pokemon adventure mostly followed the storyline of Pokemon SoulSilver Version, with few deviations from that. Her journey began in New Bark Town, Johto, where she received a Cyndaquil as her first Pokemon from Prof. Elm after assisting him with an errand. Clover's adventure had started around the same time as a few other beginning trainers, Axl and Jedidia , whom she ran into quite often on her journey and even travelled with either of them on occassion. Clover breezed through the first few Pokemon Gyms with ease, and had already begun to stir up attention across Johto as a child prodigy. Clover ran into confrontations with Neo Team Rocket on occassion, at the Slowpoke Well in Azalea Town, in Mahogany Town and finally in Goldenrod City when the evil organization tried to take over the Radio Tower to broadcast signals to disrupt Pokemon behaviour. During this time, Clover decided to team up with Axl and Jedidia to infiltrate the hostage Radio Tower and defeat Team Rocket and it's commanding executives, disbanding the gang for a 2nd time, the first time being in Kanto 2 years before, by a few different trainers. After defeating Neo Team Rocket, Clover went on to defeat the rest of the Johto gyms to earn the remaining Gym Badges that would qualify her to challenge the Elite Four at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. Along the way, she encountered the legendary Pokemon, Raikou , which she captured and kept on her Pokemon team. Eventually, Clover was able to earn all 8 Johto Gym Badges and earned the right to challenge the Elite Four. She successfully defeated all four trainers and the Pokemon League Champion at the time, claiming the title for herself. Clover went on to challenge Kanto's Pokemon gyms and took with her only three of her original Pokemon teammates from Johto, and catching three new Pokemon from the Kanto Region to use in her gym battles. After gaining another 8 badges, this time from Kanto, Clover was widely acknowledged throughout Johto and Kanto to be a phenomenal trainer, and a 2-time League Champion. Seeking to truthfully fortify this given title, she sought out the former Pokemon League Champion of the Kanto Region and defeated him in a battle. Around the same time, Clover had recieved an invitation to attend the Academy on the distant Quasar Island , to which she accepted. Post HeartGold & SoulSilver/Quasar Island '' Clover started attending Quasar Academy at the same time as a few other strong trainers from Johto that she had come to know throughout her Pokemon journey, one of course being her now-boyfriend, Axl . Life on Quasar Island was mostly peaceful and simple with few small-scale Pokemon-related issues popping up. Clover and a select few other trainers were entrusted by the headmaster and professor of the Academy, Ms.Mazi , with the makeshift title of "Elite Eight ", which meant that the team or any member of it were called upon to assist in any Pokemon disputes. Few problems came up that weren't solved, including a research trip formed by Ms.Mazi, that was made up of herself, Clover, Eon and Mentos (two new students at the time) to investigate a far-off region by the name of Holon that was completely inhabited by wild Pokemon with bizarre attributes and attacks . As Clover was maintaining the title of Pokemon League Champion of Johto while also attending Quasar Academy, she took mostly battle-orientated classes at the school. Classes that taught competitive battling, battling with proper League rules and Gym Leader classes, which would all eventually assist in her properly serving her role as Champion. ''Black & White Clover visited Unova only once during the BW era, arriving in search of Unova's new League Champion, whom she had heard via Ms.Mazi was getting an invitation to attend Quasar Academy . As such, she was reluctant to accept another League Champion at the school so she wanted to meet the new Champion for herself. Shortly upon entering Unova, she met Lily , Unova's Pokemon League Champion and promptly challenged her to a Pokemon battle. Although it was delayed quite a bit, as Lily had apparently been a fan of Clover's since she had heard about her achievements through the media. Eventually the two were able to start the battle but it was interrupted and never finished, with Lily leading with 3 Pokemon remaining and Clover with one. The two Champions ended on good terms and Clover personally accepted Lily as a comrade and rival. Black 2 & White 2 Only two years after she had first visited Unova, Clover returned again, this time with a few other highly respected trainers to compete in the newly completed Pokemon World Tournament. Although not officially recognized due to it being a tournament, Clover lost against the new Unova League Champion, Nova, during the PWT. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Clover visited Hoenn for only a few days as a trip, and to try participating in a Pokemon Contest Spectacular. Character Clover is generally a friendly, genuinely kind-hearted individual. She can be very talkative and occasionally loud, she loves to tease others and play around, usually when she's suppose to be doing something rather important. Clover is laid-back, as shown by the fact that she is rarely worried about what her playful fooling around may cause. She is rather pleasant to be around, as her carefree personality makes others feel comfortable in her presence. Both her sister, Alice, and Axl would introduce her as a 'lovable goof'. Clover is also somewhat of a glutton, she loves food and she can be easily bribed into doing things if food is offered to her. She can be aggressive about food on occasion, such as if it's stolen or taken from her in some way. She can be incredible persistent in recovering her food, so she can also be described as stubborn. Alongside this, she has a large sense of justice, both of which came in particularly handy when she had to deal with Neo Team Rocket in Johto. She is also a bit of a peace-keeper, trying to keep everyone getting along and being friendly. In a way, she acts like a mentor or 'older sister'-type figure to many of her friends or other trainers that may not have as much experience as her. Clover loves cute things 'that pack a wallop', as shown by most of her Pokemon. Clover can be a bit dense, not noticing everything around her, it could almost be labelled as blissful ignorance in her case. She has very strong bonds with her friends and Pokemon, always interested in being with them and having fun with them. At times she can go to great lengths to make friends, please friends, or spend time with them. She has a great ability in being able to make with friends with even the most closed-minded of people. Clover can get very serious about those close to her, and can really set her mind to things when she's in this mood. This type of mindset helped her to carry through with disrupting Neo Team Rocket's plans. She has a strong love for Pokemon, and treats as valuable friends and partners. She would come to the rescue of any Pokemon in need, even if it was not her own. This trait of hers is shown through the captures of most of her Pokemon team members, as most of them caused her to feel sympathy or a feeling of needing protect them upon meeting them. The first notable instance of this being when she caught her first Pokemon, a small, infant Zubat that had become near-starved due to separation from her family colony. The next instance of this took place much later, when she encountered a lone, timid Eevee, which she spent extra time in getting friendly with so that she could protect it. Often, she just wants to provide Pokemon with a good life and friends, especially if she feels they're having a hard time. She is very popular in the media, both for her battling prowess and her assistance in defeating Neo Team Rocket and saving Pokemon in the Johto Region. Clover doesn't mind the media or publicity and she tries to live up to being a good role model for her fans. Pokemon As a Pokemon trainer, Clover has caught quite a few Pokemon along her journey, though had mostly been only able to capture or obtain Pokemon native to the Kanto and Johto regions. She tends to be drawn mostly to Pokemon in need, cute Pokemon, and ones of smaller stature. She puts her all into training and battling Pokemon and connects very well with her own party. She puts lots of emotion and personality into her battles and tries to provide situations for her Pokemon where they may do best in this sense over basic type or attack advantages and disadvantages. At times, this can be confusing for trainers unknowing of her battle style, as she may do such things as send out a fire-type to fight a dragon-type. Her Pokemon are very well bonded to her, and there is a lot of mutual respect between Clover and her Pokemon. She spoils them a little, but ultimately lets her Pokemon be free to do and make their own choices, such as refusing to evolve. Clover never particularly had a negative opinion towards Pokemon trading, but ever since a particular trade she participated in, she has been wary about doing any further Pokemon trades. Clover is also one of the few such trainers able to have befriended and captured a legendary Pokemon. Pokemon Team Achievements Johto Gym Badges * Zephyr Badge * Hive Badge * Plain Badge * Fog Badge * Knuckle Badge * Mineral Badge * Glacier Badge * Rising Badge Kanto Gym Badges * Thunder Badge * Rainbow Badge * Marsh Badge * Soul Badge * Cascade Badge * Boulder Badge * Volcano Badge * Earth Badge Other Achievements * Johto League Champion * Kanto League Champion * Bug Catching Contest - 1st place * Pokeathalon - Speed Course and Skill Course - 1st place * Pokemon World Tournament - Top 4 * Completed Johto Pokedex * Contest Spectacular - Cool Contest - 2nd place Trivia * Clover has heterochromia, her right eye is blue while her left is green . * Her team has severe balancing issues; 2 of her Pokemon are weak to Ground-types, 2 are weak to Bug-types, 2 are weak to Electric-types and 4 are weak to Fighting-types. * All of Clover's Pokemon are female. * She was originally to have a heavy french accent. This was swapped to her just being of french descent, or Kalosian descent. * Clover's Typhlosion, Axl's Meganium and Jedidia's Feraligatr are from the same set of Starter Pokemon from Prof. Elm. * Clover's favorite food is meat, any type of meat. * Outside of Pokemon battles; Clover's other likes and hobbies have always been sports and food. * Her favorite type of Pokemon are felines and turtles. * She was originally to have both a Nidorino and a Jolteon on her team. * The only trainer that Clover loses frequently enough to is Axl. * Clover has spiritual ties to Lugia and shares a title reminiscent of this tie. Similarly, Axl has spiritual ties to Ho-Oh. * Ironically, she has never met nor seen Lugia canonly. * Though, she has had the rare, whimsical dream on occasion that she was "living as a massive, silver-coloured Pokemon that lives deep in the ocean". * She does not understand computers very well. * Surprisingly, she has a vast knowledge about the other trainers and students at Quasar Academy, and has be-friended most of them. * Clover's favorite Pokemon is Meowth. Category:Quasar Academy Students Category:Female Trainers Category:League Champions Category:Trainers from Johto Category:Trainers with 8 or more Badges Category:Starter Pokemon breeders Category:Characters with Blonde hair Category:Trainers with legendary Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers